


Day 7: Saturdays

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Saturday spent together.Kuroo and Kenma spend Saturday being relaxed and lazy.





	

Most of their Saturdays went by like this.

They would usually go to one of their houses for the night and sleep for a long, long time. In the morning, you would find Kenma on his PSP, with the volume turned low so as to not wake up his bedmate, who was still sleeping with a pillow squished against the side of his head. Every once in awhile, Kenma would glance over to see if Kuroo was still asleep, and then return to his game when he saw that Kuroo was still in his unmoving state.

At around noon, Kuroo would finally stick his head up from behind the pillow and ask Kenma is he’d eaten yet. Kenma would reply with a quiet no from behind his screen, and Kuroo would heave himself out of bed, saying something along the lines of “You’d starve someday if it weren’t for me.” And when he came back from his little outing to the kitchen, he would have a stack of toast and some fried eggs, and sometimes, on the occasions he was lazier than usual, two bowls of cereal. They would eat in silence together, and afterwards stack the plates or bowls on the nightstand next to them.

For the rest of the day, Kuroo would read or study from his textbooks, lying down on his back so that Kenma could rest his head on Kuroo’s chest or stomach. He’d prop up the textbook on his legs so that he could pull his hands through Kenma’s hair at the same time. When dinner came around, the two would finally get out of bed to have a meal with the family before going back up and repeating the process.

When Kuroo would finally close his textbook around 10 and Kenma would shift so he was in between Kuroo’s legs with his head still resting against the other’s chest. Kuroo would watch Kenma’s game for a while, pointing out little things Kenma might not have seen and nuzzling his head when he cleared a level. They wouldn’t end up sleeping until at least 1 in the morning, and that was only after repeated attempts from Kuroo to get Kenma to finish playing, to which Kenma would reply, “One more level.”

When the finally slept, Kuroo would wrap his arms around the other and pull him into his chest quite loosely, in the event that Kenma needed to get out, whether to go to the bathroom or pick up his PSP. Kenma would complain a little, but eventually settle down because his eyes and body were pretty tired after playing all day. Kuroo would wait until Kenma had fallen asleep first so that he could make sure he didn’t go back to playing his game, and then fall asleep himself because his studying proved endlessly exhausting.

They had a very lazy Saturday most weekends, save for when one of the two was going on a trip out of town. But they never felt the need to change it, and so it would remain.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry please don't kill me
> 
> this is like three weeks late and i have no excuse
> 
> talk to me on my tumblr at: https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
